


Tonight, Tonight

by devilswhore_x



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a surprise evening planned for Pepper. Pepper is (obviously) dubious. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/gifts).



> I wrote this for seratonation's birthday a few days ago. First time writing...anything. In a long time. Be gentle please!  
> Established Tony/Steve, friendship Tony/Pepper, suggested Tony/Pepper/Steve. Title taken from the Smashing Pumpkins.

Pepper arrived at the avenger’s tower, doughnuts in one hand, and coffees in the other. Clint and Natasha were playing video games in the corner, yelling at each other, with Thor cheering them both on. Steve was calmly eating cereal and reading the newspaper. Pepper smiled slightly and went down to the lab.

Pepper entered the lab carefully, juggling the coffee and doughnuts around in her hands to swipe her ID card.

"Security breach" mumbled a dishevelled-looking Tony, fiddling with various bits of machinery. Banner was on the other side of the room, looking equally dishevelled. He had a firm frown etched on his forehead, concentrating hard on several computer screens. He smiled slightly and waved in Pepper's direction, before frowning at his work again.

"This better be important Tony, I was supposed to have today off" Pepper said. She put coffee and doughnuts in front of Tony's face, wishing she'd bought some actual food as it looked like he and Banner had been down here for days. Tony's face lit up and he looked at pepper properly.

"It is important, very important, today is a special day, and we’re going out tonight!" Tony babbled, grinning at her.

Pepper looked at him, surprised. "Tony, you hate going out. I think you just need some sleep."

"No I've slept loads, Banner saw it, right big guy?" Banner grunted slightly and waved his hand at them. "See, told you. Don't start worrying Pep, we're going out, just us two. It'll be fun."

"Do I have a choice in this?" Pepper sighed.

"Nope," said Tony, grinning.

*

That evening, Pepper dressed in "sexy black tie" (as instructed by Tony.) _This better be worth it,_ she thought to herself as she applied more mascara.

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve were talking quietly in the foyer of the tower.

"Are you sure about this Tony?" Steve said, their hands brushing slightly.

"Sure I'm sure. She's going to love it,"

"Who's going to love what?" Pepper asked, approaching the two men and smiling.

"Nothing, beautiful!" Tony exclaimed. "Nice dress, where did you get it?"

"It was a Christmas present, from you actually," Pepper said, smiling.

"Ah, I always have such impeccable taste," he said smoothly.

"You guys have fun tonight. And Tony...I hope you're right about this," Steve said.

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well a few weeks ago you--"

"Well look at the time, I guess we should be leaving, bye!" Tony kissed Steve on the cheek and quickly dragged a bemused Pepper out of the room.

*

There was a limo already waiting outside the tower for them. Tony opened the door for Pepper, and she raised her eyebrow at him slightly, smiled, and climbed inside.

"I'll be right back, Pep" he said, stepping away from the limo slightly and slipping on his sunglasses.

"Tony I thought we were already running late, I-"

"Important business, suit stuff, I'll see you there!" he said, smiling evilly.

"Tony!-" but he'd already slammed the limo door. Pepper made an exasperated noise and reached for her phone in her bag. When she couldn't find it, she got even more annoyed. What the hell was Tony planning?

*

Pepper arrived at a swanky building with a red carpet leading into it. When she got out of the car, paparazzi gathered at the carpet started excitedly chatting, pointing in her direction and taking pictures. She was used to this, arriving at big glitzy events with Tony and having people freak out when they see her because they know she's attached to Tony. But this time, although it was obvious Pepper was alone, they were still taking pictures. She started walking briskly down the red carpet, before she was stopped by a smartly dressed man halfway there. He was carrying a tray of champagne flutes.

"They're here for you, Pepper. Champagne will be on tap, follow my lead until we get you seated inside. For now, just stand and look pretty. Mr Stark's orders," he whispered. Pepper looked at him, confused, and rolled her eyes internally. She knew Tony was up to something. However, she smiled at all the cameras, feeling like she was humouring Tony a little. Maybe she could convince him to put one of these pictures in his lab, the one he has now is so old it makes Pepper cringe every time she sees it.

She was eventually led inside to a beautifully decorated ballroom; with big sparkling chandeliers in the ceilings, elaborate centre pieces on every table and a huge dance floor (complete with disco ball and sparkly DJ booth.) And, at the far end of the room, there was a long table with a banner above it reading "Happy Birthday Pepper!" And sitting at the table underneath the banner, was her family, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Banner and – last but not least – Tony. He spotted her and glided over, pulling her into a hug.

"I knew you were up to something!" Pepper exclaimed, "I should never let you plan things. Also, never steal my phone again Stark, or there will be hell to pay."

Tony laughed freely. "Alright alright, I'll admit taking your phone was a little unfair, but I didn't want you to find out the surprise. You know how terrible Thor is with keeping secrets," he grinned, glancing over at Thor who, at that precise moment, was talking loudly about Shakespeare to a rather bored looking waiter. They both giggled at him, and then began mingling with the other guests. Somehow Pepper's glass kept being topped up with champagne without her noticing.

*

Dinner was served shortly after, each tiny course being a favourite food of Pepper's. Between each course, everyone stood up and told jokes, said what they loved about Pepper, the nice things she'd done for them - and most importantly - said how much they appreciated her. By the time it got to Tony's turn, Pepper was already wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ah, Pepper. I had planned to write down a speech about how much I love your coffee and food deliveries, how much I love hearing your nagging voice in my ear reminding me to sleep and eat and do my taxes and telling me how much you love your 15% but uh. I thought I'd say at least one serious thing. I've done some stupid things this year Pep, and I'm sorry for putting you through that, and I know most people would've given up on me already, so. I guess I'm saying thanks for putting up with me, and for still loving me even though I'm a pain in the ass...or so I'm told," he grinned, earning a chuckle from the crowd, "anyway, everybody, I'd like you to all raise your glasses to Pepper. The beautiful, nagging light of everybody's life." Pepper laughed and wiped away yet more tears from her eyes.

After the final dessert plates were cleared away, Tony announced that everyone needs to _"party like they're going to die soon, because it was fun for me....what, too soon?"_ Pepper had hit him and dragged him onto the dance floor, where everyone danced and sang with each other until they could no longer stand.

*

As they were walking back down the red carpet, Tony insisted on getting a photo of the two of them. "The picture of us in my lab makes me feel old," he said. Pepper grinned widely.

*

Back at the avenger’s tower, Pepper kicked off her high heels as Tony poured glasses of whiskey for them both. Pepper sipped it delicately, as she already felt light-headed from all the champagne.

"Tony...this evening was amazing, thank you," Pepper said, hugging him tightly, "I didn't think you had remembered."

"Well, I thought I'd do something good for your birthday to make up for the other 10 times I missed it," Tony said, a slightly smug smile tugging at his cheeks, "plus, you've also got Steve to thank too, he's the one that pulled me out of the lab long enough to remind me to plan something."

"I guess I'll have to find a way to thank him...or the two of you," Pepper said, a coy smile on her face as she sipped her drink. Tony widened his eyes at her slightly, gulped down his drink and pulled her into another hug.


End file.
